


Whisper sweet nothings

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 源自一个提示。Hannibal喜欢在做爱的时候说不同的语言，向Will描述各种东西，直到Will听懂其中一种然后让Hannibal停下。





	Whisper sweet nothings

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whisper sweet nothings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830742) by [acannibal (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acannibal). 



Will专注地听着Hannibal嘴唇在他身体上滑过时低吟着的那些爱语。

医生变换着语言，但他大多数都听不懂。他更多的是在情欲的折磨之下说他的母语。

“Mano meilė。”Hannibal越过Will的胸口，低声道。

Hannibal把手放在Will身体两边，俯身去吻他，Will躺在床垫上微笑着。

“那是'吾爱'，对吗？”当Will的嘴唇终于自由时他说，“Mano meilė。”

“是的。”Hannibal沿着他下颌的轮廓一路吻下，低语道，“Protingas berniukas。(聪明的男孩【立陶宛语】)”

Hannibal倾身，在他低吟时吮吸着他的耳垂，而一切远不止如此，这使Will发出了呻吟。当Hannibal的唇舌与他的激烈地交缠时，Will能感受到Hannibal的手指抚摸过他的胸口，不断下移，一直继续向下而另一只离开了，在他身上用润滑油慢慢画出一条线。

当Will感觉到Hannibal开始打开他并再次以另一种语言低语时，他的身体弯成了愉悦的弧度。他睁开双眼，Hannibal低头微笑着看着他。

“Kaip aš galėjau valgyti jums ik。(我怎么舍得把你吃掉。【立陶宛语】)”Hannibal低下头对Will微笑着说道。

“嗯…Hannibal我需要你。”Will呻吟着。Hannibal开始动作，居心叵测地笑了。

他抓住Will的腿，把他按在床上，他躺在他前面，俯下身子轻抚他的脸颊，再次变换了语言。

“Tous mine pour la prise(你都是我的【法语】)”Hannibal温柔地用法语说道。

Will听到那些话之后把头向后倒去。“是的……请你……Hannibal。”他祈求道，伸手去夺取医生，如果他不那么匆忙的话他还会准备他自己。

“Cette impatience(这么急躁。【法语】)”Hannibal发出啧啧的声音。

“操你的Hannibal！”Will说着试图坐起来，但是Hannibal把他重新推倒在了床上，他慢慢地进入了他，Will痛苦地发出小声的嘘声然后逐渐变成了愉悦的呻吟。

“Une telle langue fiesty vous avez(你的舌头真是聒噪。【法语】)”Hannibal对他说，Will笑着，“Je dois vous donner une leçon pour être si rude(我该为你的粗鲁给你上节课了。【法语】)”

“啊啊啊……”Will喘息着，在Hannibal继续推进时手不住地在他背上乱抓。

“Comme je l'ai fait avec le dernier cochon qui m'a insulté(就像我上次对那头咒骂我的猪所做的那样。【法语】)”

“Je pourrais casser votre cou , faire vite . Comme je aimerais manger votre coeur . Je voudrais l'incision ici (我可以折断你的脖子，那样迅速。我会爱上吃下你的心的感觉。我会切开这里。【法语】)”Hannibal说着在Will的胸腔上笔画着，而Will在他身下气急败坏。

“Sentez-vous votre sang sur mes mains, comme je l'ai enlevé de votre corps (当我把它从你身体里摘除时我会感受到你的血沾染在我的手上【法语】)”Hannibal说。

“操你的Hannibal。”Will说，突然开始试图去理清他自己的思路。

Will退了回去，释放了他自己，然后他看到Hannibal一脸惊讶。

“啊，”Hannibal说，“你懂的法语比我预想中的更多。”

“你他妈的在讨论用你裸露的手扯掉心脏！”Will提高了他的声音，用手比划着解释。“不。等等。我不想知道……不，一直以来你在对我说的……这就是你在我们做爱的时候说的？”

“不完全是。”Hannibal茫然地说着，从床上起来。

“不完全是。”Will模仿着Hannibal的语气，挖苦地说，“我会想知道吗？”

“考虑到你的回答。应该不会。”Hannibal说。

Will从床上爬起来，走向浴室，在经过Hannibal身边时咕哝着:“操蛋的食人魔。”

 

 

Protingas berniukas = Clever Boy. Lithuanian

Kaip aš galėjau valgyti jums iki = How I could eat you up. Lithuanian

French

Tous mine pour la prise = All mine for the taking

Cette impatience = Such impatience

Une telle langue fiesty vous avez = Such a feisty tongue you have

Je dois vous donner une leçon pour être si rude = I should teach you a lesson for being so rude

Comme je l'ai fait avec le dernier cochon qui m'a insulté = As I did with the last pig that swore at me

Je pourrais casser votre cou , faire vite . Comme je aimerais manger votre coeur . Je voudrais l'incision ici = I could snap your neck, make it quick. How I would love to eat your heart. I would the incision here

Sentez-vous votre sang sur mes mains, comme je l'ai enlevé de votre corps = Feel your blood on my hands as I removed it from your body

 

END


End file.
